SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The overall goal of our research program is to develop an automated, integrated clinical registry as new resource supporting multi-institutional, high impact research within the urologic community. UCSF has been awarded P20 Center Scientific Project Grants to support nephrolithiasis research in the past. Its current Center is in its last year of funding, directed by Dr. Marshall Stoller. The central theme of that Center is to examine the link between small molecules, metals, and stone pathogenesis. The current P20 proposal is a Resource Development Project and was developed independently of activity sponsored by the previously awarded Center. It features a distinct resource development focus, separate leadership, and an independent scientific direction. Given the multifactorial causes for formation of stones and the association with multiple conditions including obesity and inflammation, there is an urgent need for an interdisciplinary approach to studying stone disease. We have assembled a group of researchers and collaborating centers with proven expertise in a wide range of disciplines. For the last 4 years, the core members of the research team have met regularly, at least twice a month, to discuss the research effort; an activity which has prepared us well to create an interdisciplinary center for a resource development. These meetings have created unique synergies between various members of the group and we are well positioned to make discoveries that will have a major impact on the field of nephrolithiasis. To validate the proposed Resource Development Project, 5 collaborating centers will participate in registry implementation and validation. The Administrative Core will be responsible for integrating our multiple collaborating sites and fostering an interdisciplinary approach by creating opportunities for regular presentations and discussions with investigators from multiple sites. We will strive to develop stronger interactions with the wider research community through our publications, national and international conferences, our lecture series and annual symposia. This will be accomplished by three aims: 1. Integrating interdisciplinary viewpoints to support stone disease research, 2. Ensuring efficient management of resources within the center, and 3. Outreach and developing interactions with the wider research community. We will be involved in educational outreach, embracing visiting professors and scientists from other institutes. For the UCSF P20 Resource Development Center an interactive website will be developed and updated on a regular basis. Together, these efforts will help create a unique, one of a kind, P20 center for stone disease providing a research resource to stimulate future investigators in pioneering novel areas of research and increased public awareness of the benefits of research.